


Strip the soul

by MarkYourHeart



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Body Horror, Demons, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Really Character Death, Pain, Transformation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkYourHeart/pseuds/MarkYourHeart
Summary: Following an untimely death, Pavi finds no rest for the wicked. But the powers the be seem to have plans for him other than the fire and brimstone...
Post Opera AU(contains ENTIRELY graphic, bloody, and violent transformation scenes and some really disgusting things being vomited up)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually a rewrite of an old, lost-to-tumblr work I did several years ago called 'Sins of the flesh' (original, right?)
> 
> The original was tame and involved an awkward shoehorned masturbation scene. I scrapped that part and now it's all really horrible, ENJOY~
> 
> (And if you don't enjoy, that's fine too. It's pretty nasty so I won't blame you if you need to bail out. I just love gross stuff too much)

**W** hipped by fire and ash, Pavi lost all sense of himself. Preoccupied only by the assault of painful sensation on his every nerve. Smoke burned inside him, filling his lungs and his throat with smothering heat. Unable to draw breath to cry out, he seemed to be tossed from cruel being to being. Chittering shrieks and howling laughter sounding amongst the crackle of flame. It hurt too much to see, but he felt every exquisite sensation. Flayed skin, pulled teeth, ripped and torn muscle and flesh. Every time he hoped to pass out or expire from the pain, he woke onto another, deeper agony. Louder than before and twice as brutal.

Ever-growing, the roar of the vortex around him began to sound like words in whispering, scathing malice. Biting, unforgiving words, giving titles to his deeds and marks on his soul.

_Rapist._

_Murderer._

_Disgusting._

_Hedonist._

_Worthless._

_Ugly._

 

Yet each stinging insult were nothing against the screams. Desperate, feminine cries, fearful and pleading. And Pavi knew each and every one. Every new voice amongst the legion brought long-buried memories to perfect clarity as he relived his sins again and again. There was no question of why this torment was being allowed to happen. He deserved it all.

 

Amongst the cacophony, something came through, almost like a silence that drowned out the fearful sobbing and the hateful words. Fading it to a senseless static, the presence cut into the stormy chaos. It seemed to speak in an unknown tongue, proclaiming something important. Pavi almost felt like he understood. As the fire wicked away and the feeling of heaviness came upon his body, he tried to hold on to the thought, before he finally sank into his long-awaited, black and cooling oblivion.

_Ready?_

_For what?_

_\----------------------------_

**C** old flooding Pavi’s lungs forced him awake and gasping. On reflex he cried out and startled himself with the sudden clarity of his voice. The shock of hearing himself and nothing else turned his noises from panicked breaths into loud, powerful sobbing, the release finally overcoming him. The tears fell thick and grateful as Pavi allowed the pent-up emotion to wash over, finding a strange comfort in being able to purge his feelings in such a raw, _human_ manner. There was nothing but him, he didn’t even care where he was or what had happened. He was freed from the torture for now and it was more than he could have ever wanted.

 

Feeling chilly earth and rocks beneath him, Pavi’s crying, as raw and soothing as it was, gently began to ebb. The light breeze called attention to his surroundings, and he gently became aware of the night sky stretching above him. Inky blue, scattered with more stars than he’d known to exist. Wherever he was, it was remote. He shivered in another passing of the chilly air and his flesh became pricked with goosebumps. Huddling up into himself, he messily wiped the rapidly cooling tears from his bare face.

 

_Bare?_

 

Pavi sat bolt-upright, gingerly touching his cheek again. There was no mask. There were no clips.

He placed his hand fully on his face, pressing the pads of his fingers into his smooth, untouched face, his hand shaking from the dawning realisation. The last time his face had felt like this was...

Pavi felt tears well up again.

 

**T** he final few shuddering breaths came with hiccups, Pavi’s overworked chest protesting at such aggressive emotion. It didn’t matter, it felt so good for the feeling to be insignificant at best. Even when the awkward heaves of his chest came too strong, they paled in comparison to the nightmarish memories that remained fresh and tangible.

 

The jolts slowed, but the growing ache remained. His body felt so tired, despite the new vigour he could sense within himself. Coming to terms with where he had been would not be as simple as shrugging it off. And the gnawing feeling in his ribs was worsening. He had thought it would have simply been the effort of hiccups after such a taxing ordeal, but the feeling was becoming more alarming as each second passed.

 

_And then it stopped._

Pavi paused.

 

The sudden feeling of ice hit him with force, cutting his breath. It was like his heart had been plunged into the cold waters of some northern ocean, his arteries and veins quickly filling with the frigid brine. He never knew anything like it, the rapidly spreading ice sent every muscle in his body into cramp, preventing anything but for choked cries to fill the air once more.

 

With no tears left to shed, Pavi was left a shivering wreck, curled on the hard ground. He dared not move from his protective ball, as he slowly regained some control over his muscles. Paranoid that any exertion would set off another wave, all he could do was wait, feeling a nasty prickling sensation over his skin.

 

Prickling turned to itching, which turned to stinging. Nails did nothing to relieve it, instead causing scrapes on the sensitive flesh that stung deeper. Pavi could almost swear that the freezing in his blood was spreading further, his skin temperature seemed to plunge below even the chilly night air.

 

Shakingly he held out an arm to see the damage he had done through scratching. It took a moment to adjust his eyes to the moonlight, but he felt revulsed at the sight. His skin had become deathly pale, unnaturally so. The surface was covered in nicks and grazes, each of with was beading up with dark, thick looking blood. Pavi could only stare, symptoms of frostbite, rare diseases, anything to explain raced through his mind, but all he could focus on was the sight before him and a buzzing, grating feeling in his head.

 

**W** hatever was happening to him, it was dreadfully obvious that it wasn’t going to stop any time soon. As the headache worsened, Pavi had only a short second to get onto his hands and knees before the wave of nausea hit his stomach.

 

_Blood._

 

The hot metallic liquid hit the ground in wet splatters, first only mouthfuls but soon progressing to larger quantities. As Pavi’s stomach tried to empty itself repeatedly, each new volley seemed to carry more than the last. As it did so, there was an iron heaviness that flooded his body, making him feel horribly _full_ all over.

If he wasn’t in such agony, Pavi might have felt that he ought to have bled out several pints ago, but the buzzing feeling only escalated, keeping his mind occupied..

 

Clutching his head, and still kneeling in the gore, Pavi shrieked as the pain hit a fever pitch, focusing on his temples. He dug his fingers into his skull, hoping to relieve the feeling, but his fingers made no difference, only causing more hurt as they came across sticky, cold liquid that Pavi realised was whatever had replaced his blood. Two open wounds lay just on his hairline, the skin split apart to reveal _… bone?_

 

The hard plating he could feel was raised. It was forcing its way through the delicate pale skin and exposing itself to the night air. Unholy creaking noises echoed loudly inside Pavi’s head, there was so much tension, it was nearly unbearable, and it extended all over his body. A blossoming ache felt it’s way down to the base of Pavi’s spine, sending him into shaking cramps all over again, the tendons in his legs and feet pulling so violently he feared they’d snap.

 

Pavi gagged, an alien sensation seemed to pour down his throat and fill his mouth, nearly suffocating him as his oesophagus pulsed and gulped against the thick, phantom invasion.

 

Pavi felt his vision blur… and then flicker out into blackness.

 

**A** powerful heave of his stomach set the final stage. Unprepared for it, a disgusting mass forced its way up his throat, the thick meaty consistency blocking his airways completely. Blinded and desperate, Pavi forced his body into responding. Pushing the unknown substance past his chest, seething in pain as it came to his collar, much too large for his pitifully human neck. And yet the urgent need found accommodation for the revolting lump. Mustering up all his remaining strength, Pavi battled out one final push, and forced the horror through his aching jaws.

 

The release set off a chain reaction, as if Pavi’s will to fight was the catalyst his body had needed all along,. Pain burst within him, coming to a final peak over his abused body. There was no direction to the torture, but the acute sense of bones knitting and stretching, the ligaments and strings pulling, changing, thickening, skin stretching and pulling over newly shaped flesh. He screamed, and screamed.

 

Colour exploded across the night.

 

The moon filled Pavi’s vision, golden and beautiful. The sky swirled with purples, blues and pinks, stars glimmering white and strong. It was all so bright. The trees swayed in vivid green, deep shadows cast from the moon, but verdant and impossibly detailed.

 

Pavi gasped, pulling oxygen into his abused, ruined body.

And found it went nowhere.

 

Fear filled his empty chest. Trembling, he brought his hands up to his face.

He could see so clearly now. Dotted in jewel-violet blood, his hands were not the pale white he’d seen with his old sight, but a pearly lilac, catching blue and lavender in the shadows. His nails brutal and clawlike, dipped in an onyx-black. He gingerly brought the new claws to where the pain in his forehead had been and he whimpered quietly as he felt the two large horns that had grown.

 

Alarmed, he struggled to stand up and yelped in pain as he attempted to straighten his legs out. His feet were mutated into heavy, powerful looking things, black talons on a mockery of the feet they had once been. He couldn’t stand straight, his calves had somehow shortened, leaving him balanced on his toes in a poised, predatory stance. It was, however, the tail he was having the most difficulty with. Long, slender, and tipped with an indigo spade.

It moved so naturally, as if he’d always owned it. The thought sickened him.

 

Swallowing, Pavi turned around, the smell of the blood suddenly powerful in his mind. The clearing was awash in red, flooding the previously-dry earth. Pavi stared at the last remains of his humanity.

He reeled back in horror at the sight of the amalgamation he had vomited up. Growing up in GeneCo, Pavi knew organs when he saw them. A fat tangle of digestive and circulatory viscera. The size should have been impossible for him to pull through his mouth. He could see intestine, liver, kidneys… his head swam with thoughts and conclusions. And a sick hunger. Pavi hurriedly turned away from the stinking mass, the meat’s alluring smell still with him.

 

**H** e didn’t expect to see a figure standing in front of him.

He also didn’t expect the figure to conjure a blazing light in their hand, a vibrant shade of magenta.

 

**“Wh-”**

 

With no time to get the first word out before the light hit him squarely in the chest it knocked him back with enough force to skid him into the pile of carnage.

Unable to move Pavi stared in forced silence as the figure crossed over to him. Fighting against the sudden paralysis, he could only watch them come over and sit rather heavily on his chest.

 

They had feet like his, and a tail as well. This one had a greenish skin and garishly pink claws and hair. They leaned in closely, bringing new, weirdly organic scents.

And they were holding something.

 

_Something familiar._

 

He would’ve fought tooth and nail for it to be kept away from him, but the paralysis held him fast. Even under the magic’s influence, a bitter sob managed to escape and the unknown demon fixed the supple vellum mask in place. Six stings around the edge confirming Pavi’s fears.

 

_Of course. There’s no way he’d be allowed to escape without it._

 

The green demon stood up, snapping their fingers. Pavi felt the sudden release and scrambled to his new feet, ungracefully. He felt almost like he could attack, to sink his claws into their neck, but a distraction came. The demon was holding something else. Something shining silver, round and elegant. Wordlessly, Pavi snatched the mirror.

 

His new look was jarring. Bright golden eyes blinked back at him. No iris, only luminous sclera and jet pupils. The horns were, admittedly, rather handsome as well. The same colour as his tail-tip, they swept back behind his head in an attractive wave. His hair even seemed longer, now locked in his signature pulled-back style by the horns.

The mask was… _unfortunate_ . He could feel his skin still pure and unmarred beneath, so teasingly close, but completely inaccessible, six tiny black horns clamped it in place. It was still very beautiful, though. Pale, velvety skin, pretty bordeaux lips… It even moved with his face in an eerily close way. He smiled, watching it pull naturally around his expression. To his surprise, his teeth would have been more at home on a shark than a person, _and yet he didn’t exactly dislike the effect_.

 

A short, polite cough interrupted his trance.

“Sorry about that.” They said, in a masculine voice, “You know how it is with direct orders.”

Pavi glared, but the demon simply shrugged and held out their hand towards him.

  
**“ _Come on, Pavi, you’re going to have a lot of questions_.”**


End file.
